


Dinner for two

by id_ten_it



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Ducky makes Gibbs dinner.Written for the prompt 'food'.





	Dinner for two

No matter what way you judged it, Ducky was always going to be a better cook than Jethro. More practise, Ducky always said, or more need to be able to cook to better standards, if Jethro pushed him. Then he'd stop - the subject of Ducky's mother was one they never discussed where she might hear. Another dish was pushed in front of him and Jethro smiled, helping himself. "I know you like them, Jethro. I feel you need some recompense for helping me." Jethro shrugged self-consciously. "No need, Duck. Can get my thanks other ways than a good meal."


End file.
